


Драбблы с Гарри Поттер кинк-феста

by Nataliny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы:</p><p>"Одолжение": Гарри Поттер/Рон Уизли, упоминается Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой, Маркус Флинт/Рон Уизли</p><p>"Уступки": Северус Снейп/Люциус Малфой</p><p>"Пожалуйста, …": Джеймс Поттер/Северус Снейп</p><p>"Убеждение": Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой</p><p>"Обладание": Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой , упоминается МакНейр/Драко, Грейбэк/Драко</p><p>"Уроки верности": Северус Снейп/Драко Малфой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы с Гарри Поттер кинк-феста

**Author's Note:**

> Серия драбблов с HP-kink 2007 года

Название: Одолжение  
Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Рон Уизли, упоминается Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой, Маркус Флинт/Рон Уизли  
Примечание: Написано на фест HP Kink

У Рона веснушки даже на заднице. Рыжие пятна кучками маленьких уродцев расположились на бледной коже, отторгая даже самого непритязательного зрителя. Бедра слишком узкие, ноги чересчур длинные, спина искривлена, а волосы жухлого медного цвета, жесткие и колючие на ощупь. 

Его тяжелое дыхание прорывается сквозь грубую ткань льняного мешка, за который он изо всех сил цепляется, стараясь побороть страх. Пот тоненькими струйками стекает из-под волос на вздрагивающую спину. 

Но, несмотря на страх, сковывающий тело, рыжий возбужден. Твердый член вжимается в шерстяное клетчатое одеяло, изъеденное молью, и размазывает по нему липкую жидкость. Зад сжимается, предвкушая. И запах… вожделение и страх – резкий аромат ни с чем не перепутаешь, особенно в душной маленькой комнатке на чердаке. 

Гарри старается не сравнивать – это очень мешает концентрации, - но все равно представляет перед глазами гладкую алебастровую кожу, округлые упругие ягодицы, изящную талию и мягкие как шелк светлые волосы. И тут же усмехается про себя – маленький аристократический засранец никогда бы не позволил разложить себя на пыльном и грязном полу Норы – ему подавай шелковые простыни и дорогой любрикант. Хотя, помнится, не так давно он не возражал против Выручай-комнаты и крема для рук. Гарри усмехается этой мысли, откручивая пробку у бутылки с подсолнечным маслом. 

Рон вздрагивает, когда скользкие пальцы толкаются между ягодиц и рвутся внутрь. Плоть расступается неохотно, но Гарри продолжает нажимать, пока не преодолевает первое сопротивление. Внутри горячо и очень узко. Еще уже, чем у белобрысого гаденыша – вскользь замечает Гарри, свободной рукой водя по напряженной пояснице. Второй палец протискивается с трудом, а третий вообще не желает помещаться. Рон тихонько всхлипывает от боли – он готовился к этому так долго, но действительность все равно превзошла все ожидания. Только сознание того, что он сам, сам попросил Гарри об этом, останавливает его от попыток сопротивления. 

Рыжий старается не метаться, пока …уууххх… уже четыре пальца растягивают его девственную задницу. Приторный запах подсолнечного масла заполняет пространство, перекрывая все другие. Это отвлекает, но не надолго. 

\- Не передумал? - поднимаясь с колен, спрашивает Гарри. 

Рон очень хочет сказать, что да, передумал, это слишком, слишком неправильно, но все еще не отпускающее возбуждение и страх выставить себя трусом перед лучшим другом не позволяют ему этого. 

\- Н… Нет. 

\- Хорошо.

Рон слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии и шорох снимаемой одежды.

\- Ты сам этого хотел, Рон, - произносит Гарри, прежде чем опуститься позади и снова погладить рыжего по пояснице, успокаивая и прося расслабиться. 

Член Гарри большой и горячий, он врубается в Рона, как таран – сильно и неотвратимо, насаживая на себя, как на вертел. Рыжий захлебывается криком и пытается отстраниться, но руки на бедрах не дают ему этого сделать, и он бьется и содрогается, как посаженное на кол животное. Возбуждение угасает, смываемое болью, но Гарри просовывает вниз руку и начинает дрочить поникший член. Он помещается в руке почти полностью – маленький, тонкий и в проклятых рыжих пятнах. Рон благодарен Гарри за то, что он не комментирует его, и никогда не делал этого раньше. Так он хоть может убеждать себя в том, что все дело в величине ладоней ловца. 

Гарри хорошо знает, что делает. Толчки постепенно становятся быстрее и …ооо… да, тут, пожалуйста, тут…, рука на члене тоже ускоряется, и Рон извивается и поскуливает, вжимаясь лицом в льняную поверхность. 

Гарри доводит его до пика, кончая только тогда, когда последние вскрики Рона уже растворились в тишине. Привычка, привитая общением с привередливым маленьким засранцем, оказалась полезной – хоть какая-то от него польза. 

Лежащий на полу Рон выглядит первоклассно выебанным, и Гарри довольно ухмыляется, поднимаясь на ноги и вытирая руку о край одеяла. По крайней мере, желание ебаться у лучшего друга пропасть не должно, а это главное.

Теперь еще и заносчивого мерзавца прижать удастся – Гарри заработал целых три абсолютно любых желания, и намерен использовать их на всю катушку. Кожаный кляп и длинная цепочка из толстых шаров как раз пригодятся – давно стоило их испробовать. 

Да и если Маркус от недотраха перестанет срываться на мелкого, Гарри тоже не будет возражать. В самом деле, белобрысый гаденыш и так не отличается покладистым характером, а тут еще… 

Главное, чтобы рыжий перестал ломаться и дал, наконец, этому ебанутому Флинту. 

Должен ведь, да?

***

Название: Уступки  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Люциус Малфой  
Примечание: Написано на фест HP Kink

Корсет стягивает грудь так, что трудно дышать. Люциус беспомощно открывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха, но тугой материал не позволяет ему этого сделать. А он-то думал, что чулки с подтяжками – это самая неудобная на свете одежда. Корсет и маленький кусочек ткани, перетянутый тонкими веревочкам, не идут с ними ни в какое сравнение. 

Никогда Люциусу не пришло бы в голову назвать это шелковое недоразумение бельем. Но Северус настаивает, что это именно оно. 

Тонкие тесемки обхватывают бедра, ремешочек потолще устроился между ягодиц. Даже не двигаясь, Люциус ощущает дискомфорт. О том, чтобы ходить в этом, страшно даже подумать. 

Остается только радоваться, что пышная криналиновая юбка надежно скрывает шелковый позор. 

Северус смотрит на него неотрывно. Даже расстояние, разделяющее их, не спасает Люциуса от горящих черных глаз. Обеденный стол кажется слишком коротким, а мягкое кресло – жестким и горячим, словно сковородка. Не надо, не надо было садиться ужинать в таком виде. Но Северус настоял, а Люциус не смог отказать. 

В корсете не получается дышать, а уж о том, чтобы есть, не может быть и речи. Поэтому Малфой неподвижно сидит на стуле, не поднимая глаз, и пытается научиться вдыхать и выдыхать, не используя при этом грудную клетку. Получается плохо, но выбор не велик. И на кой, спрашивается, было так туго затягивать?!

Люциус смахивает на пол бокал с вином, почувствовав прикосновение к щиколоткам. Звон разбитого стекла эхом разносится по всей зале, заставляя Малфоя повторно вздрогнуть и поднять взгляд. Кресло Северуса пустует, а его длинные пальцы проворно пробираются под нагромождение кринолиновых юбок. 

Люциус задерживает и без того затрудненное дыхание, пытаясь справиться с подступившим румянцем, и непроизвольно еще шире разводит обтянутые кружевными чулками ноги. Он откидывается на спинку, позволяя Северусу притянуть его к себе за бедра, и сжимает пальцами край стола. 

Маленькая шелковая тряпочка моментально намокает, когда Северус прикусывает ее зубами и водит вверх-вниз по напряженному стволу малфоевского члена. 

Пальцы разводят ягодицы, но не отодвигают мешающий ремешок, а только сильнее натягивают, вдавливают его в нежную кожу и перетягивают туда-сюда, создавая восхитительное трение. 

Наигравшись с тоненьким кусочком ткани, Северус стягивает его вниз и всасывает в рот покрасневшую головку, намеренно задевая зубами самый кончик. 

Люциус уверен, что задохнется, судорожно и безуспешно втягивая воздух в легкие, и усиленно старается подавить жалобные стоны. 

Северус уже весь вспотел – под многочисленными юбками и так очень жарко, а от открывающегося вида тело словно горит ненасытным огнем. Съесть Люциуса не кажется такой уж странной идеей. 

Малфой неуклюже ерзает на стуле, подавая вперед. Глубже, туда, в обжигающую влажность ласкающего рта, к умелому извивающемуся языку. Всхлипывает, неожиданно утратив желанный контакт, и тут же вздрагивает, почувствовав теплое дыхание, дразнящее налитые яички. 

Когда Северус снова берет его в рот, Люциус перестает понимать происходящее. Воздуха отчаянно не хватает, а наслаждение такое острое, что кажется, будто все тело одновременно пронзают миллионы острейших игл. Он бьется в руках Северуса, выплескивая ему в рот тягучую жидкость, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в безмятежную темноту.

В следующий раз он ни за что не даст Снейпу собственноручно затягивать корсет.

 

***

Название: Пожалуйста, …  
Пейринг: Джеймс Поттер/Северус Снейп  
Примечание: Написано на фест HP Kink

 

Сильный удар в челюсть сбивает Снейпа с ног, как только он выходит из подземелья. Последнее, что он успевает увидеть, прежде чем приложиться головой о каменный пол – черные кованые ботинки из драконьей шкуры. Любимая обувь Джеймса Поттера. 

Соприкосновение расплавленного воска с обнаженной кожей приводит Северуса в себя. Он дергается, пытаясь вырваться из магических пут, но без палочки его попытки бессмысленны. Воск продолжает литься, и Снейп шипит, чувствуя, как сворачиваются на голой спине обожженные волоски. 

\- Пришел в себя, Сопливчик? – режущим слух голосом интересуется Поттер. 

\- Пошел. Ты. Нахуй. Поганый. Ублюдок, - моментально цедит в ответ Северус, все еще не отставляя попыток освободиться. 

Поттер не отвечает. Не удивительно. Он сильнее наклоняет свечку, поднося пламя максимально близко к напряженной спине, и принимается водить ею вдоль позвоночника. Помещение наполняется запахом паленых волос. Иногда рука Поттера вздрагивает, и тогда пламя сливается с бледной кожей, оставляя на ней ярко-красные ожоги. 

Вдоволь наигравшись со свечкой, Джеймс отбрасывает ее в сторону, и надавливает на ожоги пальцами. Пятнышки на несколько секунд белеют, а потом становятся еще ярче. Поттер думает, что очень любит контрасты, особенно бело-красные, продолжая щипать и выкручивать поврежденную кожу. Только тишина его не устраивает. 

Снейп вгрызается в поверхность стола, чтобы не закричать. Его все равно никто не услышит – стены кабинета Зельеварения звуконепроницаемы, а тешить садистский слух Поттера он не намерен. Попытки отвлечься тоже не дают результатов – боль от ожогов не утихает, а только увеличивается с каждым новым прикосновением. Северус сжимает челюсти сильнее, сдерживая крик, но слезы он удержать не может. Соленые капли скатываются по щекам, затекая в рот и смешиваясь с кровью из разбитого носа. Попытки повернуть голову тоже проваливаются – путы не позволяют ему двигаться. Только бы Поттер не увидел, только бы он…

\- Так-так, ты опять разревелся, Сопливчик? 

Черт, черт, черт… 

Джеймс обходит стол и поднимает пальцами опущенный вниз подбородок. Снейп видит его всего – от пресловутых ботинок и распахнутой школьной мантии, до небрежно завязанного галстука и приклеенной к лицу гадкой усмешки, хотя от слез картинка здорово размыта. Он дрожит всем телом – в подземельях холодно, а ублюдочный Поттер снял с него всю одежду, лицо заливает краска – от ярости и унижения, которому его подвергает Джеймс, а спина горит жарким, болезненным огнем. Больше всего на свете Снейп мечтает о том, чтобы стереть с лица Поттера эту отвратительную усмешку. Кулаком или… Лучше кулаком. 

Поттера явно не устраивают эмоции, отображающиеся на лице Снейпа. Но вместо того, чтобы ударить – как обычно – он отходит куда-то вглубь кабинета и начинает рыться на полках. 

Несколько банок падают, разлетаясь на мелкие кусочки, но Джеймс не обращает на это никакого внимания, продолжая переворачивать содержимое стеллажей. Пока не находит то, что искал. 

Скальпель приятно холодит пальцы, поблескивая в приглушенном свете факелов. 

Теперь добиться криков гораздо легче. 

Снейп орет и выгибается, чувствуя, как прохладный металл разрезает кожу на чувствительных ягодицах. Горячая кровь сбегает в ложбинку и дальше, вниз, по поджатым яичкам на деревянный стол. Боли слишком много и она настолько другая, что Северус никак не может заставить себя замолчать. Даже зная, с каким удовольствием Поттер слушает его крики. 

Ощущение времени теряется, заглушаемое страданиями тела, но пытка все продолжается и продолжается, забирая рассудок одного и даря острое наслаждение другому. 

Даже звук от падения металлического предмета на каменный пол не привлекает внимание Северуса, означающий прекращение экзекуции. Только ненавистный голос заставляет его замолчать. 

\- Пожалуйста, Джеймс, - удовлетворенным голосом произносит Поттер. 

Снейп считает, что тот окончательно сошел с ума. 

До тех пор, пока не смотрится в зеркало в ванной старост. 

Теперь мечты Северуса изменились. 

Поттер, захлебывающийся собственной кровью, из последних сил выдавливающий из себя слова «пожалуйста, Сев…», хотя, одного «пожалуйста» фантазии Снейпа вполне достаточно.

***

Название: Убеждение  
Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой  
Примечание: Написано на фест HP Kink

 

Драко вскрикивает каждый раз, когда гибкий кожаный хлыст стегает по его оттопыренному заду. Ягодицы уже не просто красные – они почти бордовые, а по ощущениям - словно поджариваемые на открытом огне. 

Просить Малфой уже не может – только давится рыданиями и жалобно всхлипывает, пока Поттер отводит руку с хлыстом назад, замахиваясь для следующего удара. 

Руки в деревянной колодке отчаянно ноют, а прикованными к разным концам кровати ногами не удается даже пошевелить – на этот раз Поттер очень хорошо постарался, связывая его. 

Проклятый извращенец выбрал самую унизительную позу – заставил Драко опереться на локти, кисти рук забил в колодку, и надавил на загривок, вынуждая выгнуть спину и оттопырить зад, а ноги широко развел и приковал к столбикам постели. 

Драко рад, что не может видеть себя со стороны – унижение и так слишком мучительное. Тугие резинки на чулках плотно обхватывают бедра, а белая кружевная маячка стягивает плоскую грудь, не позволяя забыть о своем существовании. 

Поттер не снижает темпа. Удары сыплются на воспаленный зад один за другим, в четком садистском ритме. 

Если бы Драко мог выбирать, он предпочел бы кого угодно, только не Поттера – у очкарика ужасно тяжелая рука. Малфой задыхается от криков и рыданий – больно, больно, больно – со лба катится пот, впитываясь в светлую челку и смешиваясь со слезами. 

Он дергается, сжимая ягодицы, пытаясь ускользнуть от разящих ударов, но становится только хуже, и Драко не выдерживает, снова начинает умолять, только чтобы Поттер перестал… перестал так жестоко наказывать его. 

Он запинается, всхлипывает и задыхается, но продолжает просить, пока экзекуция не прекращается. Даже после этого он не может совсем замолчать – истерзанный зад пытает, словно раскаленное железо – и Драко жалобно скулит, пытаясь справиться с болью. 

Только Поттер с ним еще не закончил. Тяжелые крупные ладони опускаются на выпоротые ягодицы, сжимают, щипают и истязают воспаленную кожу до тех пор, пока Малфой не начинает вопить и визжать, изнывая от крайне болезненных ощущений. Тяжелое дыхание, вырывающееся изо рта Поттера попеременно с рычанием, тонет в этих надрывных криках. 

\- Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, прекрати, о…о…о, пожалуйста, я н-не, не могу больше, пожалуйста... 

\- Пожалуйста – что? – Поттер с размаху опускает широкую ладонь на сжавшиеся ярко-красные ягодицы, с наслаждением наблюдая, как пульсирует под пальцами наказанная плоть.

Драко выгибается от боли и снова кричит, не успевая стиснуть зубы. 

\- Пожалуйста, перестань… Ааааа! 

Поттер шлепает его снова и снова, сжимая пальцы и царапая соблазнительный зад острыми ногтями. Драко взвизгивает от каждого прикосновения, пытается увернуться, но не может, и снова умоляет. 

\- Пожалуйста, что угодно, я больше не могу… Ааа… Прекрати, хватит, больно… 

\- Как скажешь. 

Поттер разводит в стороны крепкие ягодицы, не заботясь о попутно причиняемом страдании. Дырочка Драко плотно сжата, розовое колечко не желает расступаться под напором пальцев, и Гарри снова шлепает Малфоя, вымещая на нем раздражение. Расслабиться никак не получается – Драко испуганно глотает слезы, боясь вымолвить хоть слово – воздух в комнате звенит от ярости Поттера. 

Одной рукой он удерживает ягодицы широко разведенными, а второй поднимает хлыст и с силой вгоняет металлическую рукоятку в сжавшийся зад Драко. Малфой орет, дергаясь в цепях, и пытается свести ноги – но Поттер не обращает на это никакого внимания, загоняя рукоятку все глубже и глубже, пока не достигает предела. Он дергает ее туда-сюда, растягивая и повреждая гладкие ткани, пока не находит, что Малфой уже растянут достаточно, чтобы он мог выебать его зад без особых трудностей. 

Когда холодную твердую плетку заменяет смазанный член, Драко почти что счастлив. Если бы Поттер еще двигался более осторожно, не врубаясь со всего размаху в пылающие ягодицы, было бы совсем хорошо. Привычно. И совсем не страшно. 

Он выгибается навстречу толстому члену – именно так, как любит Поттер, и думает о том, что в будущем он постарается сделать все возможное, чтобы избежать повторения сегодняшней пытки. 

Поттеру ведь не понравилось наказывать его, правда?

***

Название: Обладание  
Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой , упоминается МакНейр/Драко, Грейбэк/Драко  
Примечание: Написано на фест HP Kink

Холодно. В замке нет отопления, только камины. Быстро семеню по темному коридору, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза. Увидят меня в таком виде – просто так не отпустят, это точно. 

Тихо передвигаться не получается – цоканье металлических шпилек эхом отражается от стен. Короткая пышная юбка едва прикрывает зад, между ног все давно замерзло – белье мне носить запрещено. Еле удерживаюсь от того, чтобы запустить руку под накрахмаленные слои ткани и растереть замерзший член. Делать этого ни в коем случае нельзя – все тело покрыто тонкими серебряными линиями, которые можно стереть, неосторожно дотронувшись. И тогда мне точно не избежать очередного наказания, а от предыдущего и так до сих пор ноет задница и растянутые запястья. Поттер стал изобретательнее с тех пор, как нашел меня в одном из заброшенных комнат замка, без сознания и по уши в сперме. В тот вечер Грейбек хорошо надо мной поработал – отымел в хвост и в гриву несколько раз подряд, да еще и дружков-Упивающихся с собой позвал. Фенрир любит грубость, я это давно знал, но до того раза как-то не приходилось чувствовать это на собственной шкуре. Он даже смазку не использовал – отодрал насухо, Поттеру потом неделю ждать пришлось, пока у меня там все заживет. Он был в настоящем бешенстве – моя задница привлекает его гораздо больше, чем рот, и неделя только орального секса его явно не устроила. Поттер тогда чуть было не прикончил Грейбека, остановил только запрет Лорда. Теперь он каждый вечер и каждое утро наносит на меня это идиотское заклинание - его собственное изобретение - чтобы сразу знать, если кто-то еще ко мне прикоснется. Самое забавное в этой ситуации то, что если полоски оказываются смазанными, расплачиваться за это приходится мне. 

Поэтому я выбираю самые безлюдные пути и чуть что, сразу прячусь за колонну, стараясь не дышать и вообще не издавать ни звука. В такой одежде получается плохо – если юбка и не сковывает движений, то каблуки и обтягивающая кружевная рубашка – еще как. Передвигаюсь перебежками от колонны до колонны, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. До спальни Поттера – еще две перебежки. 

\- Так-так, что у нас тут? – громадные лапищи обхватываю меня за пояс и прижимают спиной к себе. МакНейр, кто ж еще. А я ведь почти успел… 

Пытаюсь развернуться и вывернуться из его рук, но безрезультатно. 

\- Драко, детка, ну куда ты так торопишься? Доставь наслаждение старому другу, не лишай меня своего общества, - низким голосом бормочет мне, а сам уже руки под юбку засовывает и за задницу хватает.

\- Отпусти, а? Я правда не могу сейчас, - стараюсь говорить спокойно, только чтобы лишний раз не злить. Знаю я, на что он способен в ярости, видел. На себе пробовать не хочу. Мне и так еще сегодня от Поттера достанется – отпечатки здоровенных ладоней уже красуются на моей заднице. 

\- Ничего-ничего, поделится твой Поттер со мной – от него не убудет. Ты ведь не откажешь мне, правда, Драко? 

Это он так думает. А я вот уверен, что у Поттера ровно обратная точка зрения. Ааах, ну куда он так сразу, больно же! Пихает в меня пару своих толстых пальцев, хоть бы слюной смочил. Садист. Нагибает грубо, ноги заставляет раздвинуть – я же упаду сейчас с этих шпилек! И держит так, что вертись – не вертись, не вырвешься, только разозлишь этого громилу. Заорать, что ли? Не факт, что Поттер услышит, а если другие прибегут – мне же хуже – пустят по кругу на раз. Чееерт, больно-то как, он что, ногти вообще не стрижет? Вскрикиваю, когда он резко вставляет третий - порвет же меня сейчас, еще даже не начав! 

\- Пикнешь еще раз – убью, сука! – рычит, сильнее стискивая мое бедро и загоняя пальцы до упора. Я руку прикусываю, только чтобы не заорать, и вцепляюсь в каменную стену перед собой. От моих пальцев на ней остается серебряная краска. 

\- Что здесь, блядь, творится?!!! 

Поттер. Первый раз рад его появлению – уже не могу терпеть, МакНейр мне все внутренности своими ногтями разодрал. Отскакиваю к стене, как только перестаю ощущать мертвую хватку, и вжимаюсь спиной в выдолбленную нишу. Может, так увлекутся друг другом, что забудут про меня? Вряд ли, конечно, но мечтать мне никто не запрещает.

Как назло, решают они все довольно быстро – против Поттера с палочкой никто добровольно не выйдет, да и Лорд ясно приказал не калечить друг друга. МакНейр уходит, отделавшись лишь фингалом под глазом, а Поттер за волосы тащит меня к себе в спальню. От непроизвольно выступивших слез течет тушь, но так даже лучше. Ему нравится, когда я плачу.  
Он не церемонится – сразу бросает меня на колени перед кроватью, лицом в покрывало, и вытаскивает из брюк ремень. 

\- Опять перед другими вздумал ноги раздвигать, да?! Сейчас получишь, так получишь, вмиг охота блядствовать пройдет! 

Я не спорю – доказать Поттеру, что он не прав, так же реально, как уговорить Лорда отпустить меня из замка с собственной палочкой и ключом от сейфа в Гринготсе. Стискиваю зубы на грубой ткани, слюнявя его покрывало, и пробую не зажиматься, когда он методично начинает опускать ремень на мой многострадальный зад. Ухххх, он, видимо, по-настоящему зол, раз лупит меня пряжкой – я после этого, черт-черт-чеееерт, буду недееспособен минимум пару дней. Юбка ни от чего не спасает – стоит меня нагнуть – и вся задница на виду. Пальцы ног ноют, стиснутые узкими туфлями. Отвлекаюсь на что угодно, лишь бы как-то отстранить от боли. Хватит-хватит-хватит, оооо, пожалуйстаааа… Дергаюсь, виляю задом, пытаясь уйти от ударов, но разящий ремень все равно настигает меня. 

Задыхаюсь, хлюпая носом, и жалобно всхлипываю, уже не контролируя тело. Поттер перестает меня бить – вместо этого связывает руки за спиной все тем же ремнем, больно выкручивая запястья. Чееерт, они еще с прошлого раза не прошли... 

Раздевается он быстро – чего ему раздеваться то, мантию сбросил, брюки расстегнул – и готово. Прежде чем вставить, щупает пальцами мой зад.

\- Тебя уже растянули, да, шлюшка? Готов, значит?

Отчаянно мотаю головой, не соглашаясь, но из горла вырываются лишь жалобные всхлипы. 

Нет-нет-нет, только не опять насухо, пожалуйста, ну не надооо… 

Надрывно кричу, когда он пытается втиснуться в меня одним резким движением. Уххх, нет-нет-нет… Сжимаю зад из последних сил, не даю ему вставить. Поттер звереет, сильнее сжимая мои бедра, но все же отстраняется, чтобы смазать свой член. Не меня жалеет, конечно, просто не нормальное это дело, насухо совать – ему ж самому больно. 

Со второй попытки он все же входит в меня, врубается с размаху, шлепаясь яйцами о красный зад. Сдавленно вскрикиваю, снова вгрызаясь в покрывало. Задница пылает и внутри и снаружи, а Поттер только разжигает огонь сильнее, ебёт меня в сумасшедшем ритме, только что искры не высекает. Подаюсь назад, глубже насаживаясь на его член – у него крышу от этого сносит, знаю - только бы быстрее закончил. 

Его надолго не хватает – возбудился страшно, пока меня избивал, ясное дело. Кончает, дергая меня за волосы, заставляя прогнуться, и валится сверху.  
Лежу на полу под ним. Тяжелый, сволочь, не выбраться, пока сам не встанет. 

Только бы остаться не заставил – к нему сегодня Долохов заглянуть собирался, я случайно услышал. Они с ним сдружились здесь вроде. Мало ли, ему тоже захочется меня отыметь, а 

Поттер по дружбе поделится. От очкарика чего угодно ждать можно.

******

Название: Уроки верности  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Драко Малфой  
Написано на драббл-фест "Аттракцион немыслимой кровожадности" на дневниках.

 

Драко сжимается, когда толстый резиновый член проникает ему в зад. Но давление слишком сильное, а толчки слишком резкие, чтобы привязанный к столу юноша мог сопротивляться дольше пары секунд.

Драко стонет, когда кончик искусственного члена задевает простату. Он подается назад, пытаясь продлить острое наслаждение, но цепи надежно удерживают его на месте, не позволяя проявлять инициативу. В конце концов, он здесь совсем не для того чтобы получать удовольствие.

Драко вскрикивает, когда чьи-то длинные пальцы шире раздвигают его ягодицы, царапая нежную кожу возле сфинктера, и внутрь пытается проникнуть что-то более объемное, чем предыдущий вибратор. По ощущениям это «что-то» напоминает флакон из-под лака для волос.

Драко прокусывает губу, пытаясь не заорать, когда металлический флакон погружается до упора, но давление не ослабляется, и мягкие ткани начинают рваться под напором чьих-то рук. Он не чувствует, как тонкие алые струйки стекают по его бедрам, сосредоточив все свое внимание на раздирающей боли внутри. 

Драко всхлипывает, когда острое лезвие прикасается к ягодицам и нажимает, разрезая тонкую кожу словно масло. Он изо всех сил сжимает зубы, пытаясь переключить внимание на что-нибудь другое, но все равно ощущает, как на гладких ягодицах проступают красные линии, складывающиеся в одинаковую пару букв “S.S”.

Драко позволяет себе расплакаться, только оказавшись на руках у профессора. Северус нежно гладит его по спине и ласково произносит:

\- Теперь у тебя не будет возможности изменить мне, Драко. Каждый, кто попытается овладеть тобой, будет знать, кому ты принадлежишь.


End file.
